Slave of Emotion
by FtMAiden
Summary: Sasuke still thinks he's so much better than me! Well I'll teach him! I can beat him at everything he can do! Hey! W-wait! What're you doing! SASUKE-TEME! You pervert!
1. Party Time

**Once again I am writing a SasukexNaruto story! Teehee. Anyway, I started writing this one a long time ago and it's gone through quite a lot of changes. At first it was supposed to be all angst and drama, but I was like, '**_**I write enough of these already, thank you very much! -changes it to a funny and romantic story-**_**' So there you go. **

**DISCLAIMER: -in a jail cell- I'll get you next time Masashi Kishimoto. I'll get you! -rattles the bars and has to be tazed- **

**Naruto: =-_-=() She did it again. -turns to the audience- Anyway, what she was SUPPOSED to say was: "I do not own any of these characters or the anime."**

**-sighs again and walks away-**

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke had his dark eyes locked on a certain blonde, blue eyed loudmouth who was, at the moment, beating the shit out of a tree trunk. Naruto's lean muscles were glistening with sweat in the sunlight as they stretched on the lithe body. Sasuke smirked, thinking of another reason those muscles would sweat.

The blonde stopped and Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto as he picked up a bottle of water on the ground next to him and took a long drink, spilling some over his hot skin, the cool moisture making rivulets down his tanned torso. Sasuke shifted as a droplet of water made it's way down the side of Naruto's waist and inside his pants. The blonde's blue eyes turned and landed on Sasuke, widening before narrowing with the grin that stretched his lips.

"Hey Sasuke, what're you doing? I know you like to stare at me, but can't you do it a little more secretively?" He teased, jutting his hip out and resting a hand on it, striking a pose that caused Sasuke's imagination to whir into overdrive.

Sasuke, having gathered himself, turned away, his nose in the air. "Whatever, dobe." He scoffed.

Naruto laughed and picked up a towel from the bench that Sasuke was sitting on, "Don't call me that, teme." Walking away, he swung the towel around his neck, taking another gulp of water. Sasuke stood up and walked after him, his hands in his pockets, catching up easily to the smaller teen.

"Na, dobe," the blonde scowled, causing Sasuke to smirk, "You're looking-…" Sasuke was interrupted by a bubblegum haired girl.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Smiling, Sakura waved at them both. Scowling at the interruption, Sasuke ignored the girl, but Naruto waved back, walking over to her.

"Hey Sakura!" He greeted, Sasuke following behind. Sakura threw her arms around Naruto's now dry shoulders and hugged him. A little too long and close for Sasuke's liking.

"Hey, Naruto, I have a question for you!" She jumped up and down on the balls of her feet and grinned, "This is also a question for you, Sasuke." She smiled at her two best friends.

"What is it, Sakura?" Naruto asked, grinning at the girl's silly antics, while Sasuke just "hn"-ed. Naruto didn't try to get Sakura to pay extra attention to him, like he used too when he was a naïve little genin. He had gotten over his childish crush on her three years ago, when Sasuke had…left, but came back.

"Weeellll," she dragged out, "I was just wondering if you two would like to come to my party tomorrow night!"

Naruto appeared to think. "Well, I don't know Sakura, I might have other plans," he teased, making Sakura whine, though she was smiling all the while. Sasuke just stood there, standing next to the blonde, closer than he usually did.

"Well, Sasuke, what do you think?" Naruto turned to the dark haired teen, surprising him. '_Since when did the dobe ask me what I thought?' _Sasuke shrugged, while the little pervert in the back of his mind crossed it's fingers, hoping that Naruto would accept the party invitation. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to Sakura, answering that, yes, he would like to go. The pervert celebrated, Sasuke keeping his face carefully devoid of emotion as Sakura cheered, before she said she had to go and skipped away.

Naruto started walking in the direction of his apartment, not waiting for Sasuke to catch up. Sasuke watched him walk away before yelling out, a smirk curling his lips.

"Oi, dobe, see you at the party!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder, surprised, before smiling and waving, "See ya then, Sasuke-teme!" And he jogged off.

Sasuke's mind was definitely in the gutter as walked home, planning on taking a long, hot shower as soon as he entered the mansion.

The next night, Sasuke was getting ready for the party. He had to dress up as an animal for it and Sasuke happened to have a very…special outfit. As he slipped on the black leather boots, he blew a strand of blue black hair out of his face. Standing up, he checked out his reflection in the mirror. The boots matched the black leather pants that hugged his muscular legs which led up to a black rope around his waist that tucked his black silk shirt in. The shirt was open, showing his pale strong chest and there was a silver snake chain around his neck. There was also, as the party insisted with the animal theme, black wolf ears sticking out of his hair and a black wolf tail jutting out of his pants. Smirking, he thought of how Naruto would react. But of course, the thoughts that Sasuke had were a little perverted. He took one last look, checking to see if everything was as it should be, then he turned and walked out the door.

When Sasuke got to Sakura's place, the building was already vibrating with the bass of the music and had lights down the path to the entrance. After Sasuke knocked on the door, it was opened by none other than Sakura. When she saw Sasuke, her eyes widened and she grinned.

"Hey, Sasuke," The pink swan welcomed, that mischievous smirk still on her face, "Welcome to the party…" She trailed off as she saw that he wasn't interested in what she had to say. Gesturing him inside, she stepped back. As Sasuke walked by her into the turmoil, Sakura rubbed her hands together, almost tasting the sexual tension in the air, _'Which is a very interesting flavor.' _The bubblegum haired girl thought, giggling.

Sasuke ignored the smirking Sakura, his eyes roaming the crowded room, looking for a certain blonde.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kiba walked over to him, "Nice outfit! Trying to impress someone?" The dog lover raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at the brunette, who was dressed as (what else?) a dog.

"Maybe I am, Inuzuka."

Kiba grinned and gestured at the room. "Well, then. Which hottie is she?"

"She?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Who said it was a 'she'?"

Kiba started. "It's a guy?" He asked, his peculiar eyes wide. Sasuke only turned his head to look around the room again. Dog boy kept his eyes on Sasuke as he thought about this weird conclusion. Sasuke was gay? _'Whoa…that was something I wasn't expecting.' _But Kiba shrugged. He knew plenty enough of gay guys that he was cool with it. He was only surprised that Mr. 'I'm so cool' Uchiha was gay.

"So?" He ask, causing Sasuke to turn back to him, an impatient glint in his dark eyes.

"So what?"

"So…who is it?" Kiba's eyes glanced around the crowded room, then back to Sasuke. Sasuke only smirked and turned away.

"You'll see."

Kiba scowled and stalked away, his own eyes searching for Hinata, his girlfriend, who was dressed as a cat for the event.

Sasuke grew impatient quickly and started walking around the loud room, ignoring the girls who tried to get his attention. Finally, he saw Naruto. And boy, did his eyes grow wide.

Naruto, who was, at the moment, talking to Shikamaru, was dressed in black also, but his outfit was all soft cloth. His pants were snug, hugging his legs and showing every movement his muscles made. His top was all net, showing off his seal. It hugged his chest and it was designed like a low-cut tank top. His Anbu tattoo showed clearly. He had a red collar around his neck and red leather straps around his wrists. He was barefoot and best of all, had a golden fox tail poking out of his pants and golden fox ears sticking out of his hair.

Just as Sasuke was getting his bearings, Naruto turned to point something out to Shikamaru and his sapphire eyes landed on Sasuke. He seemed to freeze for a moment until the sloth poked his head, causing the blonde to turn away from Sasuke reluctantly and continue his conversation with the him. Sasuke smirked and walked over until he stood behind Naruto. Naruto stopped speaking and froze, feeling the taller teen behind him. Shikamaru raised one of his eyebrows before concluding that it would be best if he left. The genius stuck his hands in his pockets and disappeared to find Temari.

Sasuke put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, making Naruto jump and turn around, his blue eyes wide. Sasuke smirked as Naruto tried to get himself together.

"H-hey Sasuke," He said, grinning, his cheeks pink, "So, what do you think of the party so far?" Sasuke smirked.

"I don't know, dobe, I've only been here for a few minutes."

Naruto scowled, looking every bit the fox, "Don't call me that, teme! How would I know how long you've been here?!" He crossed his arms, looking at Sasuke defiantly. At that moment, Sai walked by, who, as his eyes roamed over Naruto's lithe figure, stopped and, grinning, greeted the blonde.

"Hey, Naruto, nice outfit, very sexy." The black panther smirked at the growl Sasuke sent his way. Naruto blushed and grinned.

"Thanks Sai, at least someone," He placed emphasis on the 'someone', gesturing with a nod of his head at Sasuke, who scowled, "complimented me." He smirked, showing sharp canines. Sai smiled and leaned in closer to Naruto, his eyes slowly going up and down the blonde's body, his smile growing into an appreciative smirk.

"Well, I, for one, am surprised no one has ask you to bed yet." Sai chuckled low at Naruto's blush, the blonde's big blue eyes wide. Sai slipped an arm over the shocked teen's shoulder, pulled him closer and smirked at Sasuke, who was growling and glaring murderously. Then he leaned down closed to Naruto's red face and whispered. "How about it, Foxy?"

Naruto blushed and stuttered, trying to get out of Sai's arm, but the other teen wouldn't let him go. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Sai's arm and twisted him around, throwing him into the wall. He put his elbow up to Sai's neck, but the panther was still smirking that strange little smile of his.

"Don't you dare touch what's mine!" Sasuke growled, his eyes turning into the Sharingan. "Next time you do, I'll make sure you won't have hands to touch him with." Snarling, he threw Sai away from him and Naruto. Sai only smirked, his eyes narrowed at Naruto, making the blonde squirm. Still smirking, Sai walked away. A few moments later, Naruto realized what Sasuke had said.

"Hey! What do you mean what's y-yours! I don't belong to you, bastard!" Naruto sputtered, his face growing pinker with frustration. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pushed him into the wall, making the smaller teen squeak indignantly. Using both hands to trap the blonde's arms above his head, Sasuke leaned in closer, his knee pressing against Naruto's thigh. Sasuke brought his face closer to Naruto's and smirked.

"You might not be mine yet, dobe, but you will be soon. Very soon." Sasuke pressed against Naruto's thigh harder and closer to his groin, causing the younger teen to squirm and gasp. Sasuke leaned in closer and licked his cheek. Letting go, the dark wolf smirked and turned, disappearing into the party. Gasping and blushing, the fox stood there. '_What the hell had just happened?!?'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke was looking for something to drink, preferably beer or something of that sort. _'But this IS Sakura's party,' _Sasuke thought, subconsciously leaning his head to the side, hearing the bones in his neck pop. _'And I've always seen her as a low-weight.' _His eyes landed on the table that propped a cooler that was open and portraying a collection of beers, wine coolers, and other such things. _'Hn…Guess I was wrong.' _

Grabbing a beer and a wine cooler, he unscrewed the beer, taking a swig, then turned to get back to the dobe. '_Who was just so damn delicious with his legs open and gasping…'_ Sasuke's thoughts turned considerably perverted and he licked his lips, his black eyes shimmering with lust. He sped his walking up until he got to the spot where he left the dobe. He zeroed in on Naruto with the practiced eye of looking for the loudmouth, but his smirk quickly shifted into a frown when he saw Gaara talking with the blonde. Uchiha's were notoriously possessive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The raccoon-dog walked into the door housing the party, his pale blue-green eyes shadowed by his deep crimson hair. He was dressed in his normal clothes but had begrudgingly added a ringed tail and a pair of ears to his wardrobe. Looking around at the people whom he wasn't the friendliest with, he saw Naruto. He smiled, a rare occurrence, as he walked up to the fox, who was leaning against a wall, his eyes wide and his pale pink lips forming a 'o'.

"Hey Naruto." He greeted, looking down at the blonde. Naruto's eyes snapped back to normal as he recognized Gaara.

"Hey Gaara! Wow, you came? I didn't think you would. You really don't seem like the party type." Naruto exclaimed, patting the Kazekage on his shoulder, which looked silly considering that Gaara was at least 10 inches taller than the blonde's 5'3.

"Well, I only came for one thing." Gaara said, trying not to chuckle at the cute blonde fox.

"What's that Gaara? Is it a girl?" Naruto's smile grew larger. Seeing Naruto so excited and happy was a gift to Gaara, who had seen Naruto at his worst.

"Not exactly," Gaara smiled, "It's not because of a girl." Naruto's smile faded into a frown and his eyebrows squeezed together as he tried to figure out the enigma that was Suboku no Gaara.

"Well then, what is it?"

"You'll find out." Ignoring Naruto's protests Gaara continued, "Maybe you'll even find out tonight." Naruto beamed, sticking out his fingers in his trademark victory sign.

"Ok then Gaara! But if you forget, prepare to be tortured!" Naruto's laughter quickly faded as he saw Sasuke approaching with his lips curled into a snarl. Eyes widening, the blonde scooted behind Gaara. The red head, confused, looked at Sasuke and immediately his own lips formed a frown.

"Hello, Gaara-san," Sasuke 'politely' greeted, his eyes narrowed. Gaara's frown deepened as he realized the wolf's snarl was more possessive than anything else. His pale eyes widened as he figured it out. _'Duh, Sasuke likes Naruto.' _Feeling a little possessive himself, Gaara reached an arm behind him and slid it around Naruto's shoulder. Feeling the blonde freeze, not wanting to relinquish his shield, Gaara turned to him and smiled reassuringly. Naruto hesitantly stepped forward, a little closer to Gaara than to Sasuke. Sasuke scowled and stood up straight, showing off his 5 inch gain on Gaara. The raccoon-dog almost laughed. Sasuke was acting just like a wolf, puffing out his chest and strutting his stuff for the fox-boy. Allowing a smirk to curl his lips, Gaara drew the smaller teen closer to him, watching with amusement as Sasuke's eyes grew more and more enraged. Suddenly Gaara was hit with a feeling so deep that it surprised him. He was angry. He was annoyed. He was, fuck, he was…_'I'm jealous. Just like Uchiha.'_

Growling, Gaara pushed Naruto back behind him, ignoring the squawk from the blonde. Stepping closer to Sasuke, the raccoon-dog bared his teeth, prepared to defend his territory. Sasuke answered his snarl with a growl, also stepping closer.

"Leave him alone, he's mine!" Sasuke clenched his fists. Gaara scoffed.

"Since when has he been yours, Uchiha? You've always been a bastard to him. Treating him like he's not worth your attention and calling him," the raccoon-dog spat out the word, "weak."

The older teens ignored Naruto's protests as he tried to pry them apart. Their bodies rigid, the wolf and raccoon-dog started circling each other, as predators guarding their territory. Sasuke's eyes shifted into the sharingan.

He had to accept Gaara's words, since they were true, which hurt, to say the least. Glancing at the frantic fox, his eyes softened. Naruto was his light. His reason for living. The only reason why, after killing Orochimaru, Itachi, which he now seriously regretted, most of the Akatsuki, and the village's backstabbing elders (Denzou, the Hokage's advisors, ect.), he had come back to the damn leaf village. Naruto had even stopped him from making a huge mistake. Taking his own life.

Sasuke watched Naruto, who was, with wide eyes and trembling lips, trying to stop them from erupting into a fight. A single tear trailed down the fox boy's whiskered cheek, only visible because of the light coming from a floor lamp nearby breaking across his face.

Sasuke, startled, stepped back from Gaara. The raccoon-dog was lost in his jealousy and pounced forward to ram a fist into Sasuke's face while he was distracted. Suddenly, Naruto leapt in front of the flying fist, taking the hit instead of letting it reach Sasuke. The blonde snapped backwards, out cold, and started falling, but Sasuke quickly caught him in his arms. Eyes wide, Gaara, stepped back.

"No…that wasn't supposed to happen!" Clenching his fists, the raccoon-dog turned and walked into the crowd, shoving his way out.

With the blonde in his arms, Sasuke held Naruto close, wiping away the blood dripping from his split lip. Naruto's eyes flickered, but stayed closed. The crowd that had gathered around the three gasped collectively as Sasuke leaned down and kissed the fox boy's swollen bottom lip tenderly. Sasuke smiled softly.

"Naruto, I've been wanting to tell you something." The wolf gently stroked the fox's scarred cheek with the back of his fingers. "And I've been wanting to tell you for so long." He knew the blonde couldn't hear him, but he would repeat himself later.

Sakura, who had seen the event from the beginning, began to push people away from the scene, smiling softly at the couple, knowing that this would have most likely happened. The looks Sasuke always gave Naruto when he wasn't looking. The smiles that were only reserved for the loudmouth. Sasuke throwing his life away for Naruto. Sakura had hoped that Sasuke would fall for her, but her crush on him was fading and if he was happy with Naruto, and Naruto was happy with him, then she was happy. Those two were her best friends and she'd do anything for them.

Sasuke picked Naruto up and walked to the front door. Looking back, his eyes spotted Sakura smiling at the two. Smiling with sincerity at the pink haired girl, the wolf turned and walked out of the party, heading for his mansion in the Uchiha clan's section of the town.


	2. Futile Resistance

**BWAHAHA! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. My muses would not work for me and so I had to bribe them with lots of SasuNaru stories and music to inspire them to FINALLY WRITE THIS DAMN THING. SO HERE IS CHAPTER TWO! Enjoy =^.~=**

**WARNING****: There will be a perverted Sasuke in this chapter. Even worse than in chapter one. Teehee. **

**DISCLAIMER****: -struggles against Security's arms- DARN YOU MASASHI! I will steal your manuscript someday and make it all yaoi-ness and rainbows will be in every volume! -is thrown in jail cell- …I think this is the same cell as last time o.o**

**Naruto: …-face palm-**

**Sasuke: -holds up sign- I do not own any characters or the anime. Thank you.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto opened his blue eyes slowly, ignoring the dull throbbing pain in his face. After a few moments of getting used to the darkness, he looked around, shifting to sit up on his arms. His eyes widened when they landed on Sasuke sitting on a chair beside the bed, head in hand, snoring slightly. The raven's face was so relaxed when he slept, so peaceful. The almost permanent frown or smirk on his face was gone, replaced by a soft easy smile that, if you had asked Naruto, would've never been found on the stoic boy's face.

His own lips curling into a kind smile, not without pain from the split lip, Naruto reached out and gently pushed a lock of blue-black hair out of Sasuke's face. Feeling courageous because of the other boy's lack of response, the blonde let his fingertips trail over the fine features of Sasuke's face. They traced over his sharp cheek bones and his hollow cheeks. They gently outlined his soft lips. As Naruto was about to pull his hand away, a hand wrapped tenderly around his wrist, causing him to gasp in alarm. Unfathomable eyes peered into his own blue ones with an emotion that the blonde had never seen in them. This scared him, so he pulled away from Sasuke's hand. The beautiful eyes quickly clouded over with the usual coldness and, barely seen, hurt. Naruto immediately regretted pulling away.

"I see you're awake now." Sasuke said in his usual emotionless voice as he sat up straight. Naruto hung his head, nodding, biting his lip in confusion. Why did he feel so concerned for Sasuke? Why did he feel like taking the dark teen in his arms and making him smile again? An innocent smile like the one that graced his lips before Naruto stupidly made it fade into a cold thin line again.

Feeling like a total ass, Naruto bit his lip harder, a painful punishment, but was stopped by a hand on his chin. Surprised, the blonde looked up and once again met the beautiful black eyes . This time they might not have been as unguarded, but at least they weren't cold anymore.

"Does your eye still hurt?" Sasuke asked, gently pressing his fingertips to the blossoming bruise. Wincing slightly, Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice, which felt like it would crack as soon as he tried to utter a word. Sasuke stood up. "I'll get some more medicine for the bruise and your lip." He departed the room, leaving a whirlwind of confusing emotions to stir up the blonde's heart once again. Naruto did what he usually did when he was confused. He talked to Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi?"

"_Yes, kit?"_

"Why do I feel this way?"

"_Hm? Let's see. The Uchiha brat has thrown his own life away more times than I can count just to save you. He also looks at you when you're looking the other way with a smile on his face. You do the same thing sometimes. Kit, you have also jumped in front of danger for the Uchiha so he could live. You grabbed the blade he was trying to stab himself with and injured yourself. Kit, you have feelings for him that surpass friendship incredibly. Plus, remember that time you all went to the hot springs for the first time in two years and you saw him naked and had to leave the water? I would've never pegged my little kit to be a pervert."_

"Kyuubi!" Naruto whined. "I'm not a pervert, I was just surprised."

"_Of course you were, kit. Though I did see those images your mind kept conjuring up when you were sleeping."_

"Kyuubi!"

Naruto's thoughts were cut off as Sasuke entered the room carrying a washcloth and a little tub of balm. Naruto willed the blush on his cheeks to disappear as quickly as possible as the raven sat on the edge of the bed and gently patted the area around the blonde's eye and lip with the warm, damp washcloth. Then Sasuke opened the tub and dipped his index and middle fingers into it. Tenderly, Sasuke started to massage the medicine into the bruised area.

Ignoring the pain that shot through his face, Naruto watched Sasuke, trying to find the answers to his questions. Sasuke finished and wiped his fingers on the washcloth. This was all done without words. Suddenly in dire need of communication, Naruto grasped the older teen by the arm.

"T-thank you," Naruto stuttered, "I mean, for taking care of me and all…" Embarrassed, the blonde let his hand drop and his eyes fixed on the wooden grains of the floor. For a moment nothing happened, then there was a slight creaking noise as Sasuke settled on the bed next to Naruto. Looking over, the blue eyed boy saw a small smile curling Sasuke's lips. Surprised, Naruto smiled back hesitantly.

"No thanks needed." Sasuke replied. "But you didn't need to jump into the…disagreement." The raven reprimanded, his lips forming a frown of disapproval. Naruto pouted. "But if I didn't, you would have gotten hit."

Sasuke smirked self-assuredly. "Like I would let that happen."

Naruto stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms, looking away. _'Damn conceited bastard. He always thinks he's better than everyone else. I mean, sure, he beat me, once…or twice…Ugh! I'll get stronger than him, dattebayo! I'll kick his ass in front of everyone and show the village that I'm stronger than their precious Uchiha!"_

Sasuke watched the blonde make faces to himself and couldn't repress a chuckle. Naruto turned back to him, a scowl on his face.

"What are you laughing at, teme?"

Sasuke smirked and stood up, walking over to the door. "Nothing, usuratonkachi. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm definitely not hungry!" Naruto's stomach let out a loud grumble and he flushed. Crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air, the blonde huffed and stared out of the window. "Like I said, I'm not hungry!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment before shrugging and turning to walk away. "Okay then, but don't come begging me for food later."

Naruto sat there for a few minutes, ignoring his protesting tummy when the most delicious scent wafted in through the door. Sniffing the air, the blonde closed his eyes and sighed. '_Mmm, food of the Gods. Ramen, oh sweet ramen…_'

Following the irresistible smell of noodles in mouthwatering broth, Naruto crept down the stairs, wincing when they let out small creaks. Peeking around a door, Naruto saw Sasuke standing at a stove, a wooden spoon in his hands stirring the pot that held the cuisine that tantalized Naruto's nose.

The blonde, in an attempt to sneak into the room, slipped into the doorway and, clinging to the wall, tiptoed halfway towards the stove. Suddenly his foot hit a table leg and he let out a yelp as he landed on the hard wood floor. "Itai…"

"What were you doing, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked, still stirring the pot, one eyebrow raised at Naruto's clumsiness.

"Ano…I was testing you!" Naruto grinned, showing his small, but sharp canine teeth, his fox-whisker scars stretching across his face. "I was seeing if you could sense me, but I was so busy concentrating that I didn't see the table until it was too late!"

Sasuke smirked. "You mean, you were trying to sneak in here and tripped on the table leg." Naruto gaped, his big blue eyes wide.

"How did you know that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached up into a cabinet, taking out two bowls. "I could sense your chakra the whole time, dobe. And it's not so hard to figure out what you're doing when I've known you for almost ten years." After filling the bowls with ramen, the raven placed them on the table and gestured at Naruto to join him.

Naruto uttered the polite "Itadakimasu" and slurped some noodles into his mouth with the chopsticks that Sasuke had handed him. His eyes widened and he stared at the Uchiha. "Whoa, Sasuke, you make good ramen! I didn't know you knew how to make it!"

Sasuke chuckled and ate some of his own noodles before turning to the blonde with a smirk on his lips. "Well, it's not hard to make. I guess I'm just a better cook than you."

Naruto scowled and quickly ate the rest of his ramen before standing up and putting the bowl in the sink. "Sasuke-teme! I'll teach you! I'll be here in the morning to make you eat your words!" Then the blonde stomped out of the Uchiha mansion and ran all the way home, swearing to make Sasuke pay for his conceitedness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sasuke woke to the sound of loud and impatient knocking at his front door. Annoyed, the Uchiha walked downstairs and opened the door, the bright sunlight making his eyes narrow. "What?"

"No need to be so impolite, teme. Especially since I came to make your breakfast." Naruto grinned, a basket in his hand, the headband normally tied around his head now around his neck. Which for some reason Sasuke thought was adorable.

"Dobe…" Sasuke sighed and stepped aside, gesturing lazily with his hand, allowing the blonde to pass by him and into the dark mansion. Naruto whistled as he walked into the kitchen and put the basket down on the cabinet. Turning around, he saw Sasuke still standing there and frowned.

"You can't stay and watch!" He walked forward and started pushing the glaring brunette out of the room. "Go take a shower or something." He smiled. "I'll show you what a good cook I am, bastard." The kitchen door closed in Sasuke's face and he blinked. _'Well…that was fast.' _Suddenly he grinned, his black eyes narrowing, certain images of a certain blonde in a certain maid outfit made certain parts of him certainly happy. _'Oh, this is good.' _Whistling the same tune the blonde was whistling, Sasuke turned and made his way up the stairs.

After 15 minutes, Sasuke was walking down the stairs, a towel around his waist. The brunette was drying his hair with a smaller towel. Smelling something delicious, he turned and strode over to the kitchen door. Opening it, he saw Naruto in an apron at the stove, stirring something with a wooden spoon and sprinkling some seasonings or something in it. Sasuke grinned at the sight. _'He looks…adorable.'_

Suddenly, the blonde turned around to see a nearly naked Sasuke standing in the door way with a creepy grin on his face. Blue eyes wide, Naruto froze, his gaze locked on the towel around the Uchiha's waist.

"Like what you see?" The blonde boy jumped, his face instantly red. Sasuke was just standing there, smirking, his black eyes shining in mirth and something else that scared Naruto big time.

"W-what?!?" Naruto spun around, locking his gaze on the pot before him, his face tomato red along with the tips of his ears. "G-go get dressed, you bastard!"

Sasuke laughed and walked out of the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back wearing worn jeans and a button up white shirt. Very casual.

There was a tantalizing scent coming from the kitchen and Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he walked into the kitchen, the table set for two with a bowl of fruit in the middle. Naruto turned from the stove and smiled at him.

"Go ahead, sit down." Sasuke did so and watched as Naruto took out two bowls from a cabinet and using a ladle to pour some of the intoxicating concoction into them. Carefully walking over to the table, the blonde placed a bowl in front of Sasuke and the other in front of himself. Then he stood back and grinned. "Taste it."

Sasuke picked up a spoon and dipped it into the soup-like substance. Bringing it up, he looked at the thick orange liquid before looking up at Naruto. Said blonde had a hopeful look on his face, like he really wanted to impress the Uchiha. Shrugging slightly, Sasuke turned back to the spoon and slipped it into his mouth. His eyebrow cocked in surprise and he looked up at Naruto after swallowing.

"That was delicious." He said simply, his voice his normal stoic one but the look on his face was not normal. He was smiling. Granted, it was a small one, but it was a smile nevertheless. Naruto beamed and flopped down onto the chair opposite of Sasuke's, digging into his own bowl. Sasuke stared at him then started eating.

"What is this anyway?" Naruto looked up at the question, a small speck of orange on the corner of his mouth. After swallowing, he grinned and took a sip of his apple juice. "It's pumpkin soup." Sasuke looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Pumpkin soup?"

The blonde nodded. "Yea. I came up with the recipe myself." He said proudly, grinning at the Uchiha. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, impressed. _'Who knew the dobe could actually cook something besides ramen? I thought it was his life source or something…Actually, I think he's really said that once.' _Sasuke smirked at Naruto as the oblivious blonde continued destroying his soup. _'Well, now it's time for me to have fun.'_

"Dobe, since when could you cook anything besides ramen? I wouldn't have known you could actually do something competently." At this the blonde teen scowled at the Uchiha, his eyes narrowed.

"Bastard! You never think I can do anything without messing it up, huh?" He stood up abruptly, upsetting the table and nearly upending his bowl. "Well, you're just a…a…selfish, conceited bastard who thinks he can get whatever he wants!" By now, Naruto's face was pink in his frustration and it only grew pinker as he realized Sasuke was still smirking.

"Yes," Sasuke started, his lips pulled back into a scary, mischievous, and dangerous smirk, standing up slowly "I **am **selfish and conceited, and I **definitely** think I can get whatever I want." He slowly made his way over to the now scared Naruto, his eyes narrowed like a predator going after his prey, causing the fox boy to back away, his back hitting the wall after a moment. "You want to know why I think that, Na-ru-to?" The raven drew out Naruto's name, placing his hands on either side of the poor, confused blonde, effectively trapping him against the wall.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto stuttered, his big blue eyes wide, darting around at the arms trapping him, then back at Sasuke's face, the expression on said Uchiha's face causing him to shrink back.

"Ask me why." Sasuke commanded, leaning in close to Naruto's face, his nose only millimeters away from the blonde's, his warm breath brushing across those tempting lips. Naruto gulped and tried, unsuccessfully to back away further since his back was pressed against the wall as deeply as he could manage.

"U-um…W-why?" His voice broke and ended in a squeak, causing the blonde to flush in embarrassment.

Sasuke's smirk deepened, now just looking WAY too evil for Naruto to feel safe at all anymore. "Because," The raven began, his voice deepening into a husky, seductive tone, "I am absolutely certain that I," He leaned in closer, his lips now brushing across Naruto's, "Will make you _mine_."

Naruto had no time to reply to that statement before Sasuke pressed his lips against his own. His eyes widened in shock and he froze. Sasuke frowned slightly before smiling against the blonde's lips. He could get him to react. Reaching down with one hand, he slowly reached for the edge of Naruto's shirt, slipping his hand inside to press against his tight tummy. Naruto, feeling the unexpected warmth on one of his _intimate_ places, gasped, giving the Uchiha the perfect entrance into his mouth, which he took. Eagerly.

Naruto tried not to mew in pleasure as Sasuke slowly wrapped his tongue around Naruto's own, entwining it in a dance of exotic and sensual bliss. Reaching up, he placed his hands on Sasuke's chest, planning on pushing him away, but instantly grew weak as Sasuke slid his hand further up his torso, his deft fingers brushing a nipple, making it harden at the touch. Moaning uncontrollably, Naruto weakly pawed at Sasuke's arms, trying to get the Uchiha to let him _**go**_.

Sasuke paid no attention to the blonde's feeble attempts to push him off, instead wrapping his other arm around Naruto's waist and pulling him into his body, his other hand still firmly pressed against the smaller teen's chest, rhythmically rubbing his thumb against Naruto's hard nipple, successfully wrenching weak mews and moans from the squirming blonde.

Pulling back a bit, Sasuke watched as a line of saliva connecting their tongues stretched between them before snapping, leaving lines of spit to slowly dribble down the both of their chins. Strangely turned on by that, Sasuke leaned forward once again to leave nibbling kisses on Naruto's jaw, slowly trailing down to his neck. Hearing gasps above him, Sasuke smirked against the blonde's skin, finally reaching the perfect patch of skin, the junction between the shoulder and the neck. Opening his mouth, Sasuke bit onto the sensitive flesh, making Naruto cry out and push against his chest. After sucking on the abused skin for a moment, Sasuke licked the hurt, as if in apology.

Naruto heard a rushing in his ears and his head was tilted to the side, the bite mark on his neck still hurting. '_Damn…bastard…What the hell…? What is he…doing?_ _Hah_. _Uhn…Why..am I letting…him do this…? Fight…you weak bastard…Fight!_'

Naruto finally got his wits together and pushed against Sasuke's chest again, this time hard. Sasuke, surprised at Naruto's resistance and a little annoyed, stumbled back. The blonde was breathing heavily and his blue eyes were wide, surprise, shock, embarrassment, and something else flashing through the azure orbs. His blonde hair was ruffled, his cheeks pink, and his lips swollen from all of the kissing he had been through. Sasuke thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen and tried to trap the blonde once again against the wall, but failed when Naruto ducked under his arms and ran out of the kitchen and out of the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke watched him go, a smirk on his lips, though there was a bit of annoyance in his coal black eyes. '_Run away, Naruto. I'll make you learn soon_.' The Uchiha stood up and walked back over to the table. Sitting down, he picked up Naruto's spoon and slowly slipped it into his mouth. '_I'll make you learn that you are __**mine**_.'


End file.
